


The Luckiest Guy

by Esperata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Bruce Banner, M/M, Parenthood, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Bruce thinks his life is finally settled but that's before Thor raises an unexpected proposal.





	The Luckiest Guy

Bruce knew he was the luckiest guy in the world.

He’d never had any expectation about finding love. Never even really believed in the concept either after seeing the tragedy that was his parents’ relationship. And then with the Hulk taking residence in his life, well, the idea of having a steady loving relationship had become almost laughable.

Although that was before the world altering realisation that gods not only existed but were also the most broad-minded, resilient people you could ever meet. To the Asgardians Hulk wasn’t a frightening monster but a worthy ally. His strength could be kept in check by any of their warriors, assuming no-one was foolish enough to provoke him _too_ far.

That still only accounted for one of Bruce’s potential hurdles in the relationship game. As far as he could see, there was no reason any of these godly beings should ever look twice as a nerdy scientist like him. Especially not the golden prince of the realm. The very idea that someone like Thor would find him attractive was so ridiculous that for a very long time Bruce refused to recognise any of the signs.

He could more easily have calculated the odds against the most wonderful of the gods – the one he himself was most smitten by – falling for him than accept it was in fact true.

Even then, when he realised Thor was truly flirting with him, it wasn’t the last problem to surmount. Because there was the little issue of Bruce’s sexuality to address. Not that he had any objection to dating men, and even if he had he suspected someone with Thor’s charisma could change his mind, but his expectations of a relationship didn’t quite match up with most peoples.

When he awkwardly broached the subject of asexuality with the Thunder god, he wasn’t sure what reaction to expect. He didn’t think that Thor would laugh at him, not really, but he did think the god wouldn’t understand or would think it meant there was something wrong with him. People with the best will in the world had often suggested he might get better with medication or therapy. The last thing he wanted was to hear the same from Thor.

To his surprise the concept didn’t faze the man at all. It seemed that in their long history the Asgardians had explored and accepted pretty much every gender possibility or sexuality issue humanity in its relative infancy was still struggling with. In actuality Thor was more surprised that Bruce had expected it to be a problem than he was at the fact itself.

So, yes, Bruce would officially consider himself the luckiest guy in the world. He had a loving boyfriend who was totally accepting of his reluctant attitude to sex and who was an actual god. Not only that but he’d found his place in the world with the Avengers and finally begun learning how to balance living with the Hulk so they could experience the best of both worlds. He really couldn’t imagine life could get any better.

Which was when Thor had dropped the bombshell on him.

“Kids?” Bruce echoed dumbly. “You want kids?”

Thor looked embarrassed at the reaction and Bruce wanted to kick himself.

“Not if you don’t want to certainly,” the god offered. “But I thought it was an option we should at least discuss.”

“Look, it’s not that I don’t want kids,” he hesitated, because truthfully the thought had never even crossed his radar. What with everything else going on, kids weren’t even a consideration on his horizon. “But that’s just not possible for us.”

“Why not?”

Bruce gaped at his honestly confused boyfriend and wondered for the first time just how different their biology might be.

“Um, because we’re both men for one?” he offered.

Thor brightened immediately.

“That needn’t be an issue with a little magical assistance.”

“There’s also the issue of… me… not… I mean, I guess we could have sex if you really-”

“No, no, you misunderstand me,” Thor interrupted, quickly catching Bruce’s hands in his. “My mother taught both Loki and I many magics. The combining of essences to create life in a receptive belly was one such. I have only ever tried it with goats but I was most successful in my endeavours. I would be happy to try with us.”

For a second there were too many thoughts whirling in Bruce’s mind to focus. The curiosity about their magic pulled strongly at him, almost as much as the sudden prospect of a _family_, but eventually his mouth settled on, “Goats?”

“I wanted to breed stronger runners,” Thor said as if this explained anything.

Bruce however had finally focused his mind and was utterly distracted by the new idea of having children with someone. With _Thor_. Actual offspring who would bear his traits and presumably wouldn’t be burdened by his curse yet would inherit all the strength of an Asgardian. A child. _His_ child.

All thoughts of the scientific logistics fled his mind as a spring of paternal emotions he hadn’t realised he had welled up, making his eyes brim with tears.

“Don’t- don’t cry Bruce,” Thor immediately shushed him. “I did not mean to push the issue. We needn’t talk on it further if it distresses you so.”

“No.” He hiccupped. “No, it doesn’t distress me. I just… I never thought.” He looked wonderingly at Thor. “I never thought that I could have kids someday. Actual kids.”

Thor instantly embraced him in a comforting hug.

“You can have that Bruce. There are so many possibilities. We can explore them together. We have all the time in the world after all.” He pulled back to offer a soft smile before leaning in for a gentle kiss.

There was a lot more he’d want answers to but for now it was enough to let himself hope.

Because he knew he wasn’t the luckiest guy in the world – he was the luckiest guy in the whole nine realms.


End file.
